Cupcake
| starring = Justin Collette Mark Little Kyle Dooley Mark Forward Joris Jarsky Julie Lemieux Kayla Lorette Julie Sype | country = | language = | seasons = 2 | episodes = 52 | creator = Pedro Eboli | developer = Mark Satterthwaite | director = Pedro Eboli | producer = Tristan Homer | executive = Olivier Dumont Randi Yaffa Luciana Eguti Pedro Eboli Mark Satterthwaite (co-executive producer) | run = | companies = Birdo Studio Entertainment One | channel = | picture = | audio = | release = July 27, 2018 – present }}Cupcake & Dino: General Services is a Brazilian/Canadian animated series created by Pedro Eboli and developed by Mark Satterthwaite. Plot Cupcake & Dino: General Services follows the larger than life exploits of Cupcake, (voiced by Justin Collette), a pastry with a Napoleon complex, and his fun-loving brother, Dino, (voiced by Mark Little), as they strive to make a name for themselves in the General Services business.“ What is a General Service,” you ask? “What isn’t a general service,” we answer! Lawn mowing gig? Sure! Housesitting? Ya, please! Stop a monster from another dimension before it devours Big City? Okay fine. Whatever the problem, make a call and Cupcake and Dino are on it!” The stories of ‘Cupcake & Dino’ revolve around the various adventures the two friends take part in while doing their General Services job. Both of them are really fond of this industry and want to make a name for themselves here. They are far more interested in this job than looking after their uncle’s store. And this General Services job is the source of adventure in their lives. Here sometimes they need to look after a sentient house, sometimes they have to deal with space travelers or fight against giant mustaches, and so on. These adventures are mainly absurdist, but like all shows which are meant for children, there are certain moral lessons which can be learned from each of their adventures. The set of supporting characters only add to the fun and complexity of their adventures. Sometimes, Mayor Vicky herself gives them tasks to complete, like looking for a thief who has stolen a valuable statue during Big City’s Cupcake Day gala. The two brothers, besides being fond of adventure, are also willing to lend a helping hand to whoever is in need. Thus, they decide to become pizza delivery professionals to help keep their favorite pizza place’s business afloat. On another occasion, Cupcake and Dino also help in rescuing a mythical creature called the Manygoose after it gets sold to a traveling circus. Cast and characters Main *Justin Collette as Cupcake Goody *Mark Little as Dino Goody Recurring *Mark Forward as Hugo *Joris Jarsky as Peetree Gluck the Third *Kayla Lorette as Officer Bees *Kyle Dooley as Uncle Chance and Sneaky Stan *Julie Lemieux as Grandma Steak *Julia Sype as Mayor Vicky Production Cupcake & Dino: General Services is produced by Birdo Studio in and Entertainment One in . The 2012 proof of concept for the series was uploaded to Pedro Eboli's YouTube on November 3, 2012, and the show was originally titled "Cupcake and Dinosaur - General Services."''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROrlJrz1OZs Episodes Season 1 Broadcast ''Cupcake & Dino: General Services was released to Netflix worldwide on July 27, 2018. In , the series premiered on Teletoon in September 2018. References Category:Season 3 Category:2020